Electricidad
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Había sido solo un choque de electricidad por la adrenalina del momento, o al menos eso era lo que Kyoka quería pensar. Y es que no lograba entender porqué había hecho eso. Fictober, día once: Orgullo.


_**Día once: Orgullo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Electricidad**_

 _ **Pareja: Kyoka Jirou x Denki Kaminari**_

 _ **.**_

Había sido solo un choque por la adrenalina del momento, o al menos eso era lo que Kyoka quería pensar. Y es que no lograba entender porqué había hecho eso.

Ella admiraba a Denki, sí, tenía buenos ataques de lejos y no descuidaba la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Le estaba enseñando a Kyoka a pelear más que con sus audífonos, a no depender de su quirk.

Habían estado solos en el gimnasio, entrenando hasta el cansancio, la única regla era no usar su poder, solamente cuerpo con cuerpo.

Estaban sudados, agitados y cansados, y en un momento, Denki la había inmovilizado en el suelo y le había brindado aquella sonrisa brillante. Kyoka pudo, en unos instantes, contemplar los ojos oro de Denki y nunca creyó ver unos ojos más hermosos.

Kaminari le sonría, esa tonta sonrisa que solía despedir siempre. Encantador, amigable. Ella jadeó cuando su corazón latió a gran velocidad.

Tomó al muchacho de la nuca y lo atrajo a sí para besarlo en la boca.

Denki al principio pareció sorprendido, sin embargo, le devolvió el beso con gusto y se enredaron en el suelo del gimnasio.

No fue la falta de aire la que los separó como en toda historia. Había sido un choque eléctrico.

No era tan fuerte, como para que doliera. Pero tampoco tan débil y los hizo separarse. Kyoka recordó que Denki le había comentado que él no mantenía el control de su quirk cuando sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Y tal vez fue eso lo que la hizo darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Empujó a Kaminari logrando tumbarlo de espaldas en el suelo del gimnasio, se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar dejando al rubio con una mirada incrédula de lo que había pasado.

—¡Espera, Jirou! —escuchó Kyoka a Denki cuando salía, pero ella no prestó atención. Corrió tan rápido que hubiera causado la envidia del mismo Ingenium y subió a su habitación. Apenas cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y cayó al suelo. Aún podía sentir su rostro hirviendo.

¿Que había hecho? ¿Cómo dejó que la adrenalina del momento la llevara a tal situación? ¿Cómo la fuerte y decidida Kyoka se había reducido a una colegiala enamorada?

¿Enamorada? No, maldita sea, no.

Cuando se hubo calmado, suspiró. Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que sentía no era nada. Que había sido tan solo un impulso de tener a Denki sobre ella… de haber contemplado tan bellos ojos dorados.

Maldita sea. Ella no podía gustarle Kaminari. No, ese chico que era un tonto, un conquistador que solo le importaba eso, conquistar.

Se juntaba en sus jugarretas con Mineta, era un pervertido… aunque no lo era tanto como él, solo lo normal en un adolescente.

Se sobresaltó cuando su puerta sonó, suspiró creyendo que tal vez era alguna de las chicas que la habían visto entrar corriendo y se habían preocupado por ella. Así que soltó un pequeño gruñido y abrió la puerta.

Su boca se secó cuando vio a Denki del otro lado. El muchacho tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y le daba esa maldita y tierna sonrisa.

Maldito seas, Denki Kaminari.

—Eh, Jiro —comenzó. Enseguida, Jiro supo que debía colocarle un alto. Que debía enaltecer ese orgullo de guerrera y darle a entender que todo había sido un error.

O eso ella creía.

Levantó la mano callando las palabras que Kaminari estaba por decir.

—No. Kaminari, lo que pasó en el gimnasio fue un error —enseguida notó como el chico se desinfló. Sus hombros cayeron y su sonrisa se borró.

El corazón de Kyoka se estrujó al ver dolor en aquellos ojos.

Sin embargo, el chico soltó una risita y se rascó la nuca.

—Yo… justamente venía a decirte lo mismo ¿Sabes? —Kyoka lo conocía, sabía que no era cierto— Después de todo, yo tengo novia…

Sintió un retorcijón en su vientre. ¿Novia? Denki nunca se lo había dicho.

—No sabía que tenías novia… —murmuró la chica. Kaminari soltó una risita.

—Sí, es… una chica del orfanato —comentó el chico. Era extraño, aunque tampoco tanto, Denki no hablaba mucho del orfanato en donde se había criado luego de la muerte de sus padres cuando tenía cuatro años—. Cada vez que vuelvo puedo ir a verla.

—Oh… entonces ¿Olvidamos que eso pasó? —la sonrisa de Denki tembló un poco.

—Claro. No quiero que las cosas se pongan incómodas con una buena amiga.

Kyoka sonrió y Denki le sonrió. Y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, un silencio incómodo hasta que Jirou recordó que el toque de queda estaba por sonar.

—Nos vemos mañana, Jamming whey —le dijo Kyoka sonriéndole. Kaminari le devolvió la sonrisa, se veía tan sincera.

—Hasta mañana —y ella le cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara. Kaminari suspiró y se dirigió al ascensor para bajar y tomar el de las habitaciones de los varones.

Llegó a su habitación y se lanzó en su cama con un suspiro, había estado tan feliz de que Jiro lo besara, había estado tan feliz de que ella hubiera sido la que diera el primer paso… todo para descubrir que no había sido un beso real, que había sido producto de la adrenalina.

Que ella no sentía nada por él.

Que le habían roto el corazón antes de siquiera abrirlo hacia ella. Sin embargo, Denki era un chico orgulloso, y como todo chico debía demostrar que no le dolía para nada.

Que estaba bien, que incluso él iba a rechazarla primero y ella se lo puso fácil.

Suspiró y se revolvió el cabello.

¿Inventarse una novia? ¿Enserio, Denki? Jiro era muy inteligente, ella no iba a creerlo.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Ese fin de semana todos irían a su casa y él planeaba quedarse en las habitaciones, pero ahora tendría que volver al orfanato.

Gruñó en su interior.

¡Idiota!

Por su parte, Kyoka estaba mirando el techo de su habitación. Se había quedado pensando en lo que Denki le había dicho.

Una parte de ella estaba segura que era mentira, que él lo había dicho para evitar su dolor

Pero ¿Y si era cierto?

Pero ¿Acaso él no se ponía a coquetear a toda chica que pasaba? ¿Estaba engañando a su novia si era cierto que existía esa novia?

¿Y por qué ahora es que le importaba?

Sintió su rostro arder como cuando acabó el beso. Suspiró, tenía que centrarse en su carrera de héroe. Nada de distracciones.

Nada de chicos.

Eso eso había sido algo que ella misma se había mentalizado al comenzar la UA.

Sus labios hormigueaban, aún podía sentir los labios de Denki sobre los suyos, moviéndose a un bello compás. Aún podía sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el cabello rubio entre sus dedos cuando lo trajo hacia ella.

Maldición.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Las cosas estarían incómodas entre ellos aunque dijeran que no.

Suspiró, se mentalizó de tratar con él con naturalidad.

 _ **.**_

El plan era simple, Denki no era muy bueno mintiendo si no tenía esa mentira sólida. Para poder mantener ese engaño para Jiro, debía tener una novia o al menos una chica que fingiera que lo era.

Debía ir ese fin de semana al orfanato a buscar la chica ideal, Denki sabía quién podría hacerle ese favor, solo faltaba que ya la hubieran adoptado.

Cosa difícil, dado que a los adolescentes era supremamente difícil que los adoptaran, cuando ya cumplías los catorce, perdías las esperanzas de una adopción (incluso del extranjero), y te centrabas a salir adelante por tus propios medios.

Estaba nervioso, estaba seguro que Hinata, la única amiga que había hecho en el orfanato de su misma edad, lo mataría.

Apenas entró por las puertas del edificio, fue recibido por los niños más pequeños. Para ellos, que un huérfano que venga de ese orfanato haya entrado en la UA era un honor para todos. Y sobre todo si destacó, al menos un poco.

—Oh, miren a nuestro lindo niño —dijo una mujer mayor tomando a Denki de las mejillas y dándole besos por todo el rostro.

—¡Hola, Haruka! —saludó Denki. Haru era de las cuidadoras principales del orfanato, ella había sido la que había criado a Denki.

—Te cuento que has estado suertudo, mi niño.

—¿Eh?

—No te imaginas todas las solicitudes de adopción que has tenido. Te las dejé en tu habitación para que las revises y elijas a la pareja que quieras —Denki frunció el ceño.

Él conocía que esas solicitudes eran solo familias que deseaban un trofeo. Puede que Denki no fuese el niño más listo de su salón, eso nadie lo sabía. Pero él había aparecido en televisión con el resto de sus compañeros y estudiaba en la UA, estudiar en esa preparatoria era suficiente para ser destacado.

—Ya no quiero ser adoptado. Que elijan a los más pequeños —Haruka le dio una sonrisa entendiendo todo— ¿Y Hinata?

—Está en su habitación, creo que está terminando de hacer sus deberes. Y tú también deberías.

—Lo haré cuando vuelva a los dormitorios.

—Se siente tan callado aquí sin ti, mi niño —la mujer le acarició la mejilla y le dio el pase libre para ir a buscar a su amiga.

Denki subió las escaleras hasta el ala de dormitorios de las chicas, ahí, encontró la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

Hinata le miró con una sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta.

—Mucho jaleo abajo ¿no? —Denki le sonrió. Casualmente, Hinata tenía un quirk algo parecido al de Kyoka. Tenía un oído superdesarrollado, solo que a diferencia del de Jiro, ella no tenía audífonos con los que golpear y hacer ondas sonoras de los latidos de su corazón.

Solo podía escuchar más de lo que harían los demás y ya. Cuando eran pequeños, ella le había dicho que soñaba con ser una espía, Denki sabía que ella se uniría a la policía cuando terminara la preparatoria.

—¿Quieres salir un rato? —le preguntó enseguida. Hinata tenía el cabello naranja y bonitos ojos azules que entrecerró buscando algo que le dijera los planes que Denki tenía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sabes que tus tácticas baratas de conquista no funcionan conmigo que te conozco como la palma de mi mano —Denki soltó una risita y se rascó la nuca.

—Quiero salir con una amiga. Vengo de los dormitorios de la UA ¿Y quieres que me interne en los de aquí? —Hinata rodó los ojos y suspiró. Tomó los libros que tenía esparcidos por la cama y los guardó en una mochila para dejarlos en una esquina. Se bajó de la cama y pasó por delante de él.

—Bien, chico héroe. Como me imagino que te pagaron muy bien en esas prácticas, tú pagas todo —y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Hey! ¡A mí no me pagan eso! —gritó Denki tras ella.

Por suerte, había trabajado algunas tardes de medio tiempo para poder tener al menos un poco de dinero. Su teléfono táctil se lo había comprado él mismo, y bueno, no tenía que gastar mucha energía comprando cargadores nuevos cuando él mismo era uno. Además, sus amigos a veces dejaban algunos billetes en sus bolsillos sin que Denki se los pidiera cuando cargaba sus teléfonos.

 _Bueno, ser cargador portátil al menos sirve para algo._

Llevó a Hinata a una heladería para comentarle el plan. Denki era todo menos discreto, así que salió todo demasiado rápido sin pensarlo.

—¿Estás loco, Denki? —exclamó la chica frente a él cuando Denki, con una brillante sonrisa, le había dicho que fingieran ser pareja.

—Pero Hinata…

—Hinata nada —reclamó ella con los labios fruncidos—. No puedes simplemente venir al orfanato, invitarme a salir y decirme que finja ser tu novia porque quieres darle celos a una de tus amiguitas heroínas.

—No quiero darle celos —comentó Denki frunciendo los labios—. Es solo que ella me besó, pero cuando me iba a confesar, me dijo que el beso no era de verdad —Hinata levantó una ceja naranja y bebió de su batido—. Así que me hice el orgulloso y le dije que tenía novia.

La otra chica suspiró.

—Solo sigue con la mentira —comentó—. No tienes que tener una de verdad.

—¡Pero debo meterme en el papel! Sabes que no soy tan listo para mantener una mentira así como así. Y ella es muy inteligente…

—¿Es la de las tetas grandes? ¿Como se llamaba?

—¿Momo? No. Es la de los audífonos, ella no pasó a la pelea mano a mano —Hinata enarcó una ceja.

—Pensé que te gustaban con más carne —su amiga soltó una risita al verlo sonrojado. Le picó la mejilla con un dedo— ¡Observen a nuestro héroe enamorado!

—¡No estoy enamorado!

—Sí, lo estás. Y tienes el corazón roto, y como todo hombre le da vergüenza admitir que le rompieron el corazón, quieres fingir que tenías pareja para hacerlo. ¿Sabes qué? Esta bien. Me vendría bien tener algo de credibilidad en la preparatoria donde asisto al decir que salgo con un aspirante a héroe.

—Te adoro, Hinata —la muchacha hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Esto no es gratis, ya me lo pagarás.

 _ **.**_

En verdad, Jiro no sabía qué sentir cuando bajando por sus redes sociales se encontró con una foto de Denki con una muchacha de cabello naranja. Había una descripción cursi con corazones que a Kyoka le provocó ganas de vomitar.

Frunció el ceño.

 _Así que era verdad ¿Eh? Tenía novia_

Y aún así el maldito la había besado.

Pateó uno de los cojines del sofá con frustración.

Maldición, pero si había sido ella la que lo había besado… pero Denki le había devuelto el beso tan gustoso como si la chica de esa fotografía no existiera.

Apretó los dientes ¿Por que sentía su corazón derrumbándose? ¿Por qué se sentía tan malditamente engañada?

¡Ella lo había rechazado! Aunque él le iba a rechazarla antes…

¡Maldita sea!

—Maldito suertudo —escuchó a Mineta jurar tras ella. El enanito venía de la cocina revisando su teléfono—, el idiota de Kaminari tiene novia y no me había dicho —Jiro le sonrió.

—Tal vez porque sabe que comenzarás a hacerle preguntas indecentes —comentó la chica, Mineta la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Son para investigar —y se dirigió al comedor aún revisando su teléfono. Kyoka siguió observando el suyo, aún con la imagen de la pareja.

Se veían tan felices… Jiro apretó los labios mientras seguía observando los ojos dorados de Denki fijos en la cámara.

—Tiene tan bonitos ojos —susurró para ella misma.

Los recordó tan claramente sobre ella, con ese brillo tan bonito. Y ese recuerdo le trajo otro a la mente: el beso, sentir la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo por ese ligero choque al tener juntos sus labios.

Se pasó la lengua por los suyos como si aún pudiera sentirlos. Nunca pensó que los labios de Kaminari fueran tan suaves… comenzó a imaginar esa suavidad en su boca, en su mejilla, en su mandíbula y recorriendo cada parte de su ser.

Quiso sentir nuevamente esa electricidad recorriendola lentamente...

Le dio _me gusta_ a la fotografía sin querer y eso fue lo que la sacó de su ensoñación.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Enrojeció, primero porque había estado fantaseando con los labios de Denki, no solo en su boca sino por todo su cuerpo, y porque le había dado like a la imagen que él había subido con su novia.

 _Mierda._

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Denki cruzó la puerta de entrada hasta que escuchó el grito de Mineta. No quería cruzarse al chico, así que mientras el rubio estaba siendo distraído por el más bajito, se escurrió hasta su habitación.

Mierda.

No quería verlo hasta el día siguiente ¿Que estaba pasando con ella?

 _ **.**_

Electricidad.

Estaba segura que había sentido un ligero choque eléctrico cuando rozó sus dedos con los de Denki cuando le pasó el borrador que él le había pedido prestado.

Fue un choque ligero, como el del beso. Le hizo soltar un jadeo que provocó que Sero la mirara extraño. Jiro intentó desviar la mirada y bajar la cabeza ante sus mejillas rojas. Kaminari le sonrió, una sonrisa tan brillante que ella estaba segura que podía iluminar todo el salón.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

No pudo concentrarse en clases debido a que su cabeza no dejaba de reproducir la sonrisa y la sensación eléctrica en su cuerpo.

 _ **.**_

—¿Y desde cuándo tienes novia? —le preguntó Mineta. Denki se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo, trató de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había coqueteado con alguna chica para que no se viera como un maldito bastardo que estaba dispuesto a engañar a su novia.

Hinata era del tipo de chica que podría arrancarte los testículos ante un engaño.

—Una semana.

—¿La última vez que fuiste al orfanato? —le preguntó está vez Kirishima. Denki tomó una bandeja y se colocó detrás de Kyoka en la fila para su almuerzo, revisó su dinero, sí tenía suficiente.

—Sí. Hinata y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños. Ella ya estaba en el orfanato cuando yo llegué.

—¿Y los chicos y las chicas comparten cuartos en el orfanato? —preguntó Mineta. Denki río y negó con la cabeza.

—Cada uno tiene su propia habitación.

—Bueno —Sero le colocó la mano en el hombro—, me siento tan feliz por ti, hombre. Pero me duele que no nos hayas contado —Denki se encogió de hombros. Su estómago se estaba revolviendo.

—Lo siento.

—Sería mejor que dejaran de hablar babosadas aquí —murmuró Jiro. Tal vez esperaba no ser escuchada, sin embargo, no fue tan discreta como pensó que sería.

—¡Eh, Jiro! Debes estar celosa de lo buena que está la novia de Kaminari —exclamó Mineta. Denki observó que los audífonos de la chica se levantaron de forma peligrosa.

—Deja eso, Mineta —comentó Denki—. No creo que Jiro…

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —interrumpió Kyoka mirándolo con una ceja en alto— Lo estuviera si Jamming whey fuera un buen partido. De hecho, la pobre chica me causa lástima.

El corazón del rubio se desplomó. Había sido insultado muchas veces por Kyoka, pero esta se sentía mucho más personal. Se sintió como si le clavara una daga en el pecho.

Todos lo notaron, Jiro se había pasado un poco. Hasta ella lo notó.

Se sonrojó, tomó su bandeja y se alejó.

Kaminari intentó reprimir sus lágrimas ante la crueldad de la muchacha. ¿Por qué dolía más ahora?

 _ **.**_

¡Era una estúpida!

Pero es que el idiota de Mineta le había provocado tanta ira que quiso defenderse.

¿Ella celosa? ¡Vaya absurdo!

¿Entonces por qué reaccionó de esa forma?

¡Aagh!

Debía admitir que la chica era bella. Debía admitir que tenía el cuerpo que tanto le gustaba a Denki. Debía admitir que había pasado todo el fin de semana mirando sus pequeños senos en el espejo y preguntándose cuando pensaban crecer.

Se tiró en su cama. Se sentía una estúpida.

Ella siempre fue así con Kaminari, siempre había jugado bromas con él y riéndose en su cara. Pero esto… ¿Esto por qué se sentía más personal?

¿Por qué Kaminari no lo había tomado como broma y había puesto esa cara de cachorro?

Su teléfono sonó y ella decidió ver quién llamaba, era un mensaje de Mina.

 _«Creo que te pasaste esta vez, Jiro. Denki estuvo triste todo el almuerzo y se fue a encerrar en su cuarto… creo que está llorando.»_

Kyoka rodó los ojos. Ella había sido más cruel con Denki antes ¿Por qué estaba tan sensible ahora?

Con un gruñido, se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación. Tomó el ascensor y bajó hasta la sala de las habitaciones y tomó el ascensor de los cuartos de los varones. Ahí, enseguida se dirigió a la habitación de Kaminari y tocó.

—Oye, Jamming whey. Soy yo. Ábreme, vamos a hablar —pudo escuchar pasos detrás de la puerta acercándose. Unos segundos más, y Denki abrió.

Jiro se sorprendió cuando lo vio, tenía el cabello rubio revuelto y se veía malditamente adorable. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

Oh, maldita sea.

Sí estaba llorando.

No supo por qué en vez de darle risa, su corazón se estrujó aún más.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó ella.

—Claro —comentó Denki con voz apagada dándole el paso.

Jirou apretó los labios. En ese momento estaba deseando un comentario pervertido de su compañero, pero no lo hubo.

Kyoka observó la habitación de Kaminari, siempre le había parecido curioso todos los artículos que tenía, como si fuese un acumulador. Se preguntó si había traído todo del orfanato, cuantas cosas le dieron allá, cuántas de esas cosas quedaron de sus padres.

—¿Por eso no te gusto? ¿Por qué no soy un buen partido? —escuchó la voz apagada del muchacho tras de ella. Jiro lo miró.

—¿eh?

—Sobre lo que dijiste en la cafetería, de que te compadeces de Hinata porque soy un pésimo partido.

—Kaminari, no…

—¿Por eso ibas a rechazarme? ¿Sabes por qué tengo el complejo de querer conquistar a todas las chicas que vea? Porque pensé que así actuaba un adolescente normal. Porque no tuve la mejor de las infancias y podía creer que podría divertirme como adolescente. Yo… —se revolvió el rubio cabello.

—Igual tú ibas a rechazarme ¿no? —contraatacó Jiro— ¿Así que tanto te molesta que yo considere que eres mal partido? Ya tienes novia, ya ella te considera perfecto —aquello último había salido como veneno. Contaminando cada palabra por lo mucho que le dolía. Kaminari la miró a los ojos y ella pudo contemplar el dorado en ellos.

Maldita sea, tenía los ojos más bellos que podía ver en la vida. Podía quedarse mirándolos todo el día.

Toda la noche.

Para siempre.

—Ella no es mi novia —confesó el chico—. Nunca tuve una novia —pudo ver qué se secaba furiosamente una lágrima—. Te dije que tenía novia para que no vieras como me habías roto el corazón ¡Porque me gustas, Kyoka!

Oh, mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Esto no estaba pasando.

 _ **.**_

Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera registrarlas. Desde el almuerzo estaba mal, con el corazón más roto por las frías y duras palabras que Jiro le había dicho.

Se sentía molesto, dolido, frustrado. Todo eso mezclado que no pudo resistir y apenas pisó las habitaciones se había ido a su cuarto y había dejado las lágrimas correr.

" _Llorar está bien"_ se dijo " _Llorar es correcto"._

Lo que no había esperado era que Jiro apareciera nuevamente en su puerta con unas aparentes disculpas. No había podido más y había lanzado todo enseguida.

Y ahora la podía ver, contemplar: su atuendo de chica dura, vestida de negro y cabello corto como si le diera la espalda al mundo, pero que en realidad era la chica más genial que Denki hubiera conocido en su vida. Y ella le estaba mirando sorprendida luego de su confesión.

Y Denki estaba preparado para un golpe con audífonos o algo. No para verla sentarse en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

—¡No, maldición! —gritó ella—. No… no… Soy una chica ruda, no puedo enamorarme. No puedo caer en esto.

Y su corazón saltó de repente… enamorarse… Jiro estaba enamorada de él y estaba tratando de negarlo.

Denki se agachó frente a ella, tomó sus muñecas y apartó las manos de su cara. Kyoka se veía realmente preciosa sonrojada.

—Enamorarte no te hace débil, Kyoka —le dijo el rubio. La muchacha suspiró y tomó sus mejillas con una sola mano.

—Tal vez me arrepienta de esto —murmuró.

—O tal vez no —respondió Denki, su voz amortiguada por las manos de la chica. Ella soltó una risita que fue música para los oídos de Denki y se acercó para besarlo. Denki tomó las riendas del beso y lo profundizó, podía sentir vibrar su cuerpo.

 _ **.**_

Electricidad.

Sí, definitivamente podía sentir eso cuando los brazos de Kaminari se envolvieron en su cuerpo. La electricidad comenzó en su boca y la recorrió entera erizando sus vellos, acelerando sus corazones.

Y Jiro sentía que podría morir electrocutada esa noche y no le importaría.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Ay! Les cuento lo emocionada que estuve super emocionada con este OS. Dios! Lo amo demasiado.**_

 _ **Sobre el pasado de Denki, me gusta la idea de que sea huérfano. Tenía cosas más específicas de su pasado, pero lo sentí mucho relleno así que decidí hacerlo un fic separado.**_

 _ **Sobre Hinata, me encantó escribirla XD La siento como una Jiro menos burlona, pero ajá, la adoro XD**_

 _ **Sobre la descripción los ojos de Denki, tengo una obsesión con el dorado de esos ojos. Para mí son los más bonitos de todos los personajes T_T**_

 _ **En fin, divino este fic, lo amo demasiado.**_


End file.
